1. Field
The following description relates to a method, apparatus, and system providing exercise guide information.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an exercise management program may evaluate a training effect based on a user's oxygen consumption and suggests an exercise intensity to the user. The oxygen consumption may be estimated based on personal body information of the user and heart rate information measured through a sensor attached to the user's body.
In this example, expended calories and excess post-exercise oxygen consumption (EPOC) may be obtained based on the estimated oxygen consumption. However, since such oxygen consumption values are generalized values that are estimated through a neural network, the values may be inaccurate when considering the individual characteristics of each user. Further, users have different heart rates and different heartbeat patterns. Thus, for example, an inaccurate exercise intensity may be suggested to a user when only generalized values are used in estimating the oxygen consumption. In a worst case, if an inaccurate exercise intensity is suggested to the user, the user may go into shock due to excessive exercising.